


Along Came A Queen

by VixTheBitch (LittleMissBacon)



Category: Killjoys (TV)
Genre: Another plot vacuum!!, F/F, Fluff, Pregnant!Kendry, Soft mumma!Aneela, Storytelling, You know I love those because I can do whatever the FUCK I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissBacon/pseuds/VixTheBitch
Summary: When the nights were long, and the days were deep, there was a girl who was all alone. She was loneliest girl in the universe.





	Along Came A Queen

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt that I got on my Green Queens tumblr @kin-kendry: Aneela telling Jaq stories while Kendry is pregnant.
> 
> Please leave a comment, let me know what you thought. I'd really appreciate it!

They were alone in Aneela’s bedroom, side by side like they had been after their first time together. Kendry had fallen asleep, the pregnancy and dealing with Gander had exhausted her. Aneela watched on with a tender look in her eyes, a look that she wouldn’t have allowed Kendry to see had she been awake.

The gentle rise and fall of the pregnant woman’s chest gave her confidence to reach out and placed her hand against the swollen belly holding her child. She felt the little creature kick, as if it recognised her and was reaching out. Her breath hitched, and her heart skipped a beat.

“Hello, little bird,” Aneela whispered, her voice small and childlike, full of wonder. “Did you know that you are a miracle?”

There was another kick in response, eliciting a smile from the Hullen Commander.

“Shall I tell you a story? The story of the loneliest girl in the universe?” Aneela shuffled down the bed so she facing Kendry’s pregnant belly. “Although, I’m not quite sure how it ends.”

As soon as Aneela rested against Kendry’s stomach, she felt a gentle pressure against her cheek. Her little bird seemed to like the contact, despite there being several layers of flesh between them.

"Well…"

~

When the nights were long, and the days were deep, there was a girl who was all alone. She was the loneliest girl in the universe. She had a papa whom she loved dearly, but he did some bad things to keep her safe. Safe from what, you ask? An evil creature known as The Lady.

The Lady was a mysterious and powerful being who lived in a place called the Green. It was a place made of memories, and the Lady could only exist there. She needed the girl to help her get out. So, the girl became her pawn. Gave her power beyond anything she or her papa could imagine.

The girl began to experiment, with the Green and with people. She wasn't sure what she was looking for. The more she researched the more things became dangerous, so the girl's papa put her in a box, somewhere The Lady couldn't find her. He left her there, all alone. Days blurred into weeks, and weeks bled into months. The girl longed for her papa to return.

~

Aneela paused to take a deep breath. Her eyes stung and her vision was blurry. She was crying.

"I will never abandon you, little bird," She whispered and pressed a kiss to the round belly.

A hand moved up to stroke the soft curls on Aneela's head. She shot up and stared down at Kendry who was very much awake.

"Come here," Delle Seyah murmured as she guided Aneela back up to rest on the pillow.

Aneela was surprised. While Kendry wasn't shy in the bedroom, she knew that those of the Nine weren't really ones for physical contact. But Kendry pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and held her tight.

"I'm sure the little monster inside me would like to hear the rest of the story. And I would too," There was no judgement in Kendry's voice - Aneela felt safe enough to let herself be vulnerable.

"Alright," Aneela nodded and took the other woman's hand in her own, bringing it up to her lips to kiss her fingers.

Her other hand reached out to her little bird, nestled safely inside Kendry. There was another nudge.

"It likes you a lot."

"Of course, I'm its mother, and so are you," Aneela smiled, the tear tracks on her cheeks dried and forgotten. "So, the loneliest girl waited and waited for her papa to return…"

~

The girl's papa would visit every now and again, but she couldn't be let out.

_ It's too dangerous, little bird. You must stay here for a little while longer. _

After the tenth visit, the girl was sick of being so alone. She used her special gift The Lady had given her and did something impossible. But… The girl couldn't remember what she had done. Her papa found the impossible thing and took away her memories. He let her out of the box and sent her away.

The girl grew an army, destroyed planets, killed those who disobeyed, and experimented again. What the girl didn't know was that The Lady had trapped her on her ship, monitoring her experiments. Whatever the girl had discovered in her little box The Lady needed.

~

"Then one day a fallen Queen was brought to the girl, once an ally to her papa. The Queen had been broken and bruised," Aneela continued, her eyes staring intensely into Kendry's.

Kendry laughed and took over the story. 

"The Queen was fixed by the generous girl, given a chance to live on. The Queen worked with the girl, giving her information and advice. But most of all, she gave her companionship.

"The Queen could see how others had failed her. Whether the offer was borne of selfishness, survival or genuine compassion, it didn't matter. The girl trusted the Queen enough. That trust would not be taken for granted."

Aneela smiled and tightened her hold on her beloved Kendry's hand.

"The girl finally had someone on her side, someone who would stand by her and never leave. It was only a matter of time before the girl and the Queen fell in love…"

The creature inside Kendry squirmed a little before settling down, leaning into Aneela's hand.

"Do they live happily ever after?" Kendry asked with a raised brow.

"The girl promised the Queen that she would do whatever it takes to keep her and their baby safe."

**Author's Note:**

> I am taking prompts on my blog so send me an ask if you'd like me to write something : )


End file.
